Of Purple Shower Curtains and Apple Pie
by Isadora
Summary: COMPLETE "Yes," he replied, shortly "and I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re a bloody menace who needs to be locked up in a padded room." Valentine's Day special. DG.


A/N: Oh holy hell! This is the longest fic I have ever written…and that's including my multi-chapter fics. Over 5,800 words, my friends! I'm sorry to say, however, that this will be a one-shot. I might do a spin-off or something later, but this is it for now. I really hope you like it. I'm mighty proud of it myself. The changes in point-of-view might be a little confusing, but if you read nice and slow, it should run smoothly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Without further ado…

Of Purple Shower Curtains and Apple Pie

by Isadora

"**GINEVRA ANNE WEASLEY!**" my brother Ron bellowed in a scandalized tone. He had been lecturing me for the past half hour, turning redder by the minute, in the Gryffindor common room and I was growing increasingly bored.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Ron," I supplied calmly.

"S-stop being a d-drama…" Ron sputtered at me, disbelief colouring his face along with a number of other unpleasant emotions. His face was now a shade of crimson that looked entirely too unhealthy.

"Its is absolutely none of your bloody business who I choose to spend my time with, Ronald." This had gone on for long enough. I stood abruptly, pushing Ron out of my way, and nodded to Harry and Hermione who had been watching with pained looks on their faces.

"Besides.." I called, glancing one last time at my brother. "Malfoy has a rather nicely shaped arse." I ran as quickly as I could up the stairs to the sixth-year girls dormitory. I threw myself onto my bed and began to reflect the issue. It had all started about a month ago…

About a month ago.. (Ginny's Perspective)

I had just finished my Prefect rounds in the dungeons and had decided to take a relaxing midnight bath. After all, it was Friday, and I did not have to rise early the next morning. Once in the luxurious Prefects' Bathroom, I created a lavish mix of cloud- and heart-shaped bubbles that gave off a very soothing scent of chamomile and lavender. Making sure to place a fluffy white towel within reach, I jumped in.

It had been a very long and tedious week, and I was simply delighted to let down my hair and swim around aimlessly in the hot water. I mulled over the unyielding stream of thoughts in my head and slowly muted each one.

I soaked in my bath until my fingers and toes began to feel prune-ish. Inhaling contentedly one last time, I got out, wrapped the white towel around my body, and drained the water. I wandered over to the bench where I usually hid a set of pyjamas and reached behind. There were no pyjamas to be found. I cursed under my breath and was about to swear louder when I remembered that I still had my school uniform. I scurried quickly towards the entrance of the bathroom and was sorely disappointed to see that my discarded uniform was no where to be found. The House Elves had jacked all of my clothing for the laundry. Well, that's not entirely true…my tie was lying on the floor next to my wand.

I sat down on the bench uselessly. I couldn't very well go out into the drafty halls of the castle with naught but a towel, a tie, and a wooden stick for clothing. A thought struck me. My wooden stick was magical! Deciding that the chamomile had muddled my thinking, I grabbed my wood-wand. I would just Transfigure the towel into something larger and warmer!

I reluctantly peeled off the towel, shivering, since the warmth of my bath had worn off. I gripped my wand tighter as I dug deep into my brain and attempted to find a spell. I shrieked triumphantly when I remembered.

"Lenunculus Circumvestio!" I exclaimed happily. I beamed and reached down to grab my newly-Transfigured clothing. My hand encountered something hard and pointy. I squinted in the dim light of the bathroom and was rewarded with a bloody boat for my efforts. I glared at the small red boat and snatched it up. My anger was elevating steadily, and peaked when I realized that the stupid boat was wearing a small white robe. Did I mention that I was a millimeter away from failing Transfiguration?

"Shit!" I screamed in frustration and threw the toy with as much strength as I could muster. It crashed against the painting of a dragon and clattered noisily to the floor. I kicked the marble floor and cursed some more when my toe began to throb. I hobbled over to the towel rack with a sinking hope, but that too was squashed. "Bloody House Elves" I shrieked again.

I was painfully naked, at some ungodly hour in the morning, with nothing but a scraggly old hand-me-down tie, a stupid wand, and the remains of a toy boat. I grabbed my wand for protection and made my way over to the door and opened it just enough so that I could stick my head through and call for help. The cold air rushed through the small crevice, making me shiver.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively. "Anybody t-there?" Nothing. "I need help.." Silence. "Please?" I was about to give up and close the door when I heard the clacks of a boot on the castle's stone floor. _Please don't be Snape, or Filch,_ I prayed silently. The clacks grew louder as they drew closer. _Please…_

"Who's there?" A vaguely familiar male voice called out sharply. Not Snape. Not Filch.

"Er…I'm here, in the Prefects' Bathroom.." I replied in a tiny voice.

He came closer, unrecognizable under the heavy black shadows of night. "What's the matter?" He snapped impatiently. "What are you doing out?"

I leaned out as far as I could with the door still covering my body. "I'm a Prefect, Ginny Weasley, and I came to take a bath, but now I'm in a bit of a scrape…Who might you be?"

"_Lumos,_" he muttered and shone the light on my face. I squinted and lifted a hand to shield my eyes against the light. I gasped when the light revealed sharp features, crystalline grey eyes, and the tell-tale silver-blond hair of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, this is just my luck," I groaned unhappily to myself. I looked up at him with a scowl. "Is there anyone else out there that can help me?"

Malfoy frowned at me, "Quit your wailing, Weasley. I'll happily deduct points for being out past curfew and be on my way." He turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" I called desperately. He paused. "Please?" He turned around, a small smirk on his handsome (…?) face.

"I'll be nice," I assured him. He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. "No! Don't come any closer," my face began to turn red and I whispered "I'm naked."

That amused smirk on his face was growing steadily. I quickly explained the situation, turning redder with every word. _You are the biggest ninny in the world_, _Ginny,_ I recall telling myself.

Malfoy assessed my dilemma with a thoughtful smirk ( I swear, the boy never stops smirking). "Let me in, Weasley," he said condescendingly.

My eyes widened and I gasped "Never!"

"Weasley," he began impatiently "As Head Boy, it is my duty to survey the damage you've indubitably caused in there. Besides, you asked for my help."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I held up a hand and disappeared back inside. I looked around desperately and my gaze fell on a dark purple shower curtain. I yanked it violently, wincing as the curtain rod fell noisily to the floor. I wrapped the cold, uncomfortable plastic around my steadily numbing body and walked to the door in an unattractive bulk of vinyl. My hair had dried to an unkempt mass of waves.

I'd never felt uglier in my entire life.

I kept my gaze on the floor as I opened the door for Malfoy. He took in my appearance silently, with a smug smirk (what else?) on his face. The vinyl itched against my skin and I pinched a small corner of it that was digging into my bellybutton. I watched Malfoy out of the corner of my eye as he glanced around the room, taking in the mess I had made.

He was quite smart, I thought appraisingly. He had stopped plastering his hair back in my fourth year, and it fell softly into his eyes. Words could not begin to describe his eyes. Pools of melting silver was the best (and corniest) I could come up with. My gaze traveled farther down to his elegant neck and sculpted chest. His tie had been loosened and hung crookedly over his white shirt, all under heavy black robes. A corner of his shirt hung untucked under his jumper, and I smiled a little. I was about to inspect his legs, when he cleared his throat. My eyes flicked up quickly to meet his and I could feel my blush spread.

"I know its hard, Weasley, but do try not to undress me with your eyes," he drawled arrogantly. I gave him the most artificial smile that I possessed and turned away with a scowl.

"Are you done 'surveying the damage,' Head Clown?" I asked. He returned my scowl.

"Yes," he replied, shortly "and I've come to the conclusion that you're a bloody menace who needs to be locked up in a padded room."

I crossed my arms and huffed, feeling like an idiot as the vinyl squeaked. I pushed past the Slytherin and opened the door, gasping as a rush of freezing winter air hit me. "Thanks for all your help, Malfoy. Good day." I hugged the noisy vinyl to my quickly numbing body and began to walk away.

"Weasley.." he called with a note of exasperation in his voice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside and shrugged off his heavy black robes.

"Malfoy, I'm not interested…" I began warningly, gripping my wand tightly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Weasley," he interrupted dryly, and roughly draped his robes over my shoulders. "You'll shrivel up and die before you reach Gryffindork tower. I don't want to be held responsible for your death, even if it would please me tremendously."

I was gaping at him, making no move to grab the robe as it slipped down. I couldn't, really, because that would involve my letting go of the shower curtain which was my only barrier against complete nakedness.

"Take off that stupid curtain," he ordered. My mouth snapped shut and I shook my head fervently. "I won't look, Weasley," As if to emphasize his claim, he turned away. After making sure that he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, and couldn't see my reflection in anything, I slowly untangled myself from the curtain. I leaned down and grabbed Malfoy's heavy robes, which were lying on the floor. I pulled them on, sighing in relief as warmth flooded my body. I inhaled deeply, and the distinct feel and scent of Malfoy (a mixture of spicy cologne and dark chocolate) dominated my senses. The robes pooled on the floor at the bottom, due to the fact that Malfoy was considerably taller than my humble height of 5' 4".

"You can turn around now," I whispered meekly. He turned slowly, and he glanced at me with an indescribable expression on his face.

"Get lost, Weasley. I'll tidy up here." Malfoy said, his voice quiet and guarded, and his eyes never leaving mine. I nodded and left, glancing back once or twice.

By the time I reached the Fat Lady's portrait, I was on the verge of toppling over with exhaustion. I stumbled through the Common room, and up the stairs into my dormitory. I recall glancing at my alarm clock, which indicated that it was three in the morning. I fell asleep with my legs hanging off the side of my bed.

That Night…Draco's Perspective

After dealing with the horrid mess that Weasley had created in the Prefects' Bath, I found myself automatically and mindlessly heading to my private Head Boy quarters. I was feeling strangely detached from myself after whatever the hell had just happened, and still attempting to digest the indescribable emotion that had been aroused in me at the thought of the Weasley girl wearing _nothing_ but _my robes._

As much as I loathed to admit it, the girl had continuously pinned my attention throughout the year. She was like very very attractive mold. Writing it off as hormones, I set in for a night of rather restless sleep, filled with dreams of vinyl and red hair.

The Next Morning…Ginny's Perspective

When I woke up the next morning (or noon, rather), I felt overjoyed for some inexplicable reason. I hugged my robes tightly against my body. That immediately served to jog my memory about the happenings of the night before, and I realized, horrified, that the robes I was currently hugging to my otherwise naked self belonged to one Draco Malfoy. _Stop it, Ginny,_ I commanded. My body refused to obey and instead hugged the heavenly article of clothing even closer.

I looked around the dormitory and was relieved to find that it was empty. I rummaged through my clothes and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater and changed quickly. I realized with disdain that I smelled faintly of shower curtain. Spritzing on some borrowed perfume made it slightly better, and I then pulled my straight hair into a somewhat satisfactory ponytail. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed Malfoy's robes and inhaled deeply one last time, feeling more than a little ashamed of myself. I rolled them up into a black bulk, making sure that no Slytherin insignia was visible, tucked my wand into my pocket, and pulled on my own worn brown cloak.

I headed down to the Great Hall just in time for the last ten minutes of lunch. My timing was perfect, because very few people were still there, and I'd be able to eat without any interrogation. I was hungrily attacking a piece of fried chicken when I looked up to meet a pair of familiar grey eyes. I held his gaze for a few seconds before resuming my eating spree. I was full in a matter of five minutes and stood up. I watched Malfoy talking disinterestedly with his house mates and waited until he looked up. I nodded towards the black bulk that I was holding in my arms. My eyes flickered towards the doors. He inclined his head only slightly to indicate that he understood. I walked out of the Great Hall and waited off to the side. I raised the robes to my face for a final whiff and closed my eyes contentedly. My eyes snapped open and I shoved the robes away from my face when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Malfoy looked around momentarily before spotting me.

"Hullo, Malfoy," I said softly. I glanced quickly at his outfit of black slacks and a black shirt under a grey jumper and mentally fainted.

He said nothing; just nodded.

"I…er…didn't thank you," I bit out the words "last night for helping me…so..thanks."

He nodded again.

"I have your robes," I indicated the mass in my hands "I could have them washed if you'd like…they smell a bit like shower curtain, and me." He waited patiently for me to finish with a slightly pained expression on his face. I remained silent, making no move to hand him his robes.

"That's alright," he said at last, stepping closer to me and putting a hand on the robes that I was gripping. I continued to clutch them tightly. He tugged gently. "Weasley…my robes," he reminded. I snapped back to reality and let go immediately.

"See you around, Malfoy," I called over my shoulder as I left.

That night, I wisely chose to bathe in the Gryffindor girls' bathroom and got ready for my Prefect duties. I polished my Prefect badge until it shone, and beamed at my wonderfully behaved straight hair. I was determined to forget all about the previous night's fiasco. I was patrolling the dungeons again, and I did not fancy encountering Draco Malfoy with a single hair out of place. Whether it was a need to prove to myself that I was not hopeless, or a need to impress Draco Malfoy, I did not know. I pulled myself up to my full height and marched forward.

Draco's Perspective

I was aimlessly wandering through the dungeons, feeling bored and frustrated, when I happened to stumble upon something, or someone, of interest. I watched her marching confidently down the passage. Her hair was a straight curtain of scarlet, framing her attractive face, and her appearance was immaculate. I was disconcerted to find that I missed her tousled, packaged-in-a-shower-curtain/nothing-but-my-robes look.

"Weasley," I acknowledged, hiding all traces of emotion.

"My name's Ginny," the redhead replied, tossing her fine hair over her shoulder.

I paused, slightly surprised. "That's just wonderful," I recovered with a mockingly cheerful expression on my face. "Move, _Weasley,_" I looked down at her tauntingly. To my disappointment, she moved.

I began to walk away, when I heard her shout "You're such a boob, Malfoy!" I smirked and turned around slowly. She was inviting me back!

"Speaking of boobs…" I began suggestively, advancing on her with each syllable. She squeaked and took steps back until she hit the wall.

"M-Malfoy.." She was looking a little nervous. _Perfect_, I thought to myself.

"My name's _Draco_, _Ginny._" I leaned close to her ear. She was getting scared at this point and began to scope out escape routes. I brought one hand up to her silky hair and played with lock of it. My control was slowly slipping, as I watched her eyes flutter shut. Her breathing was shallow, and her cheeks were slightly pink. My eyes were mesmerized by her full pink lips, and I moved my hand to her lips, gently running a thumb across the bottom one. At that precise moment, my brain decided to jolt back into gear, and I snapped my hand roughly to her hair, grabbing a bunch of it and tousling it, so that it resembled her style from the night before. I nearly smiled at the reaction this drew out of her.

Her eyes snapped open wide, and then narrowed dangerously. She _growled_ the word "bastard" at me, before leaning forward, grabbing a handful of my shirt and shoving me down to the ground. She sure was strong for her size. I wisely chose not to comment, as she had her wand trained right between my eyes. I grew incredibly aware of the fact that she was straddling my stomach, and struggled to keep my face impassive.

"Weasley…" I began calmly. She pressed the cold tip of her wand into my skin.

"You…" she whispered with a disturbing spark in her eyes "will pay." Swallowing the mild fear that was rising in my throat, I managed to smirk.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to have your services for free, _Ginny,_" I said with a sneer. I began to feel something akin to…guilt as tears welled up in her big brown eyes, and she blinked furiously to keep them from spilling. She pushed herself up and off of me, brushing the back of her hand against her eyes. Without another look back, she ran.

"Oh, shit."

Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory…Ginny's Perspective (obviously)

I felt absolutely disgusted with myself as I sobbed into my pillow, with the curtains drawn around my bed. I was behaving like such a _girl_. What was _wrong_ with me?

This was typical of Malfoy, and definitely nothing to cry over. He had said and done worse things to me before. _You mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione_, I reminded myself uneasily. He had never really gone beyond his usual routine of insulting my family. He had never really targeted me personally. _Why did I suddenly care what he said or thought about me?_

I fell asleep again fully dressed, feeling emotionally exhausted after my little adventure. I had a rather restless night full of dreams (nightmares, more like) about a certain blond jerk with grey eyes.

The irritating sunlight cast rays across my face the next morning, and I considered never ever again leaving the safety of my bed. Could you blame me? The past two nights hadn't exactly been fun, and I thought it wise to stay in my bed for the rest of my life.

The part of me that wasn't a drama queen however told me to get my lazy self out of bed and dressed. That part eventually took over and convinced me to make the best of what was left of my weekend. I showered and dressed in black corduroys and an emerald green cardigan and left my hair in rather lovely tresses that cascaded down my back. I beamed at myself for a moment in the mirror, which sighed agreeably, and then grabbed my wand and cloak before heading out. I decided that I would have a great feast in the kitchens for breakfast. I was absolutely famished, having had a very skimpy supper the night before.

Hit me with all you've got, I said silently to fate as I strolled to the kitchens. I reached the painting and tickled the pear. The house elves came rushing up to me, delighted to serve. They led me to the small cluster of overstuffed armchairs around the large fireplace. I sat cross-legged on a big velvety green chair and inhaled the wonderful smells that were weaving through the air. A small female house elf appeared in front of me, looking up with a shy, wide-eyed look.

"What would Miss like to eat, Miss?" She asked timidly. I gave her friendly smile, and she seemed to relax.

"Hmm…I think I'll have scrambled eggs with some toast. And then..strawberries, cottage cheese, and the largest cup of tea you've got." She turned to leave. "Oh, and a bigslice of apple pie." She nodded before hurrying off. I rested my chin in my hands and gazed at the crackling fire as I waited for my food.

Meanwhile…Draco's Perspective

"Draco.." Pansy began in her incessant whine"come eat breakfast with me.." I resisted the overwhelming urge to roll my eyes and scooted away from her, simultaneously grunting some excuse that would have to appease her. I shrugged on my cloak and stormed out of the Slytherin common room. I would simply eat in the kitchens, thereby avoiding all contact with the pug-faced girl. My stomach grumbled unceremoniously as I tickled the giant pear. I entered almost blindly with only food on my mind, which is why my heart stopped when I saw a shock of red hair belonging to none other than Ginny Weasley. Thankful that she hadn't noticed my presence, I quietly treaded closer, taking care to stay in the shadows, and then, I watched her.

Hunger forgotten, I watched, mesmerized. Her hair was glistening in its gentle waves and her creamy pale skin was enhanced by the deep green of her cardigan. She looked even more beautiful when she wasn't glaring furiously at me. I leaned forward a little bit to get a look at her face, and my breath caught in my throat. The fire was reflected in her large brown eyes, and her cheeks were ruddy from the heat. There was a small sprinkling of freckles across her delicate nose. Finally, my gaze came to rest on those lovely red lips of hers. She was gently biting her lower lip, and her pink tongue would dart out every once in a while to sooth a particular spot. I tilted my head slightly to stare at her perfect years when I felt a gentle tugging at my knee. I jumped in shock to see a house elf, and proceeded to knock over a small chair, which clattered loudly. Ginny (it doesn't sound as filthy as 'Weasley,' I convinced myself) snapped out of her reverie to stare at the creator of all this commotion. I quickly mumbled my order to the house elf, who rushed off, and then confidently made my way over to the chair farthest away from the girl.

She watched me with an unreadable expression for a few seconds until her food had appeared in front of her. She wordlessly accepted a mountain of food from the same house elf who had startled me earlier. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ginny attacked the food. My stomach chose that precise moment to grumble loud enough for all of Hogsmeade to hear. She looked up, slightly startled, and swallowed whatever her pretty little mouth had been chewing on...was that a smile? She resumed eating, and my stomach growled again. _Why was it taking so bloody long for those house elves to bring me my food?_

"Would you like some?"

I snapped my head up to look at her, not sure if I had heard her correctly. "What?"

She held up a generous piece of apple pie, speared on a fork, in response. I shook my head, along with another thunderous growl from my stomach. The chit smirked at me! No one smirks at a Malfoy. I glared down at my traiterous belly and stood up, walking closer to where the girl Weasley was seated. I sat in a dark maroon chair that was adjacent to her green one. She stretched her hand out towards my mouth, and paused in front of my lips. Keeping my eyes locked on her brown ones, I leaned forward slightly and opened my mouth, enveloping the food. Let me say this much: I'd never really been a fan of apple pie before, but at that moment, it was like eating a piece of heaven.

I chewed slowly and swallowed, still staring at her. She didn't retract her outstretched hand. We seemed to be frozen in a block of time. The moment vanished as soon as a house elf appeared with my breakfast. I looked down at the pancakes that I had ordered, and suddenly I didn't want to eat anything that wasn't apple pie fed to me from the hands of Ginny Weasley.

Just before that moment…Ginny's perspective

I could not believe what was happening. I, Ginny Weasley, was spoon-feeding _apple pie_ to Draco Bloody Malfoy. This was just wrong on so many levels!

….Then why was I feeling such a delightful thrill up and down my spine?

My arm stayed suspended in the air, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his mouth. I was tremendously greatful when we were interrupted by the house elf with Draco's breakfast. We both seemed to jolt back into reality, and I watched as he wrinkled his aristocratic nose slightly at the feast that was in front of him. It made him look…cute. I must have shuddered visibly at my flowery thoughts, because the Slytherin raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me.(Does he realize what that look can do to a girl?)

I shook my head in response and returned my attention to what was left of my apple pie. I was about to put the piece in my mouth when I realized that Draco was watching intently. I tipped the fork into my mouth and chewed and swallowed, savoring the taste. I hesitated for a moment, and then speared another piece onto the fork and held it out towards the Head Boy. He looked surprised, but recovered and leaned forward to take another bite. We carried on like this for quite a while, neither of us saying a word, with the house elves wordlessly replenishing my plate.

…A bite for me.

A bite for him.

A bite for me.

A bite for him….

We were finally full, and I placed the plate and fork an end table. He was first to break the silence.

"Look, Weas—Ginny," he began, looking distinctly uncomfortable"I…er…would like…to…say…erm…that is…"

"Sorry?" I supplied quietly.

"Yes," he said, looking away.

"I accept." He let out a breath of relief.

"And…er…thanks..for…the..erm.." He gestured vaguely towards my plate and fork, and I was amused to see his forehead turning slightly pink.

"For feeding you four slices of apple pie?" I asked brightly, forcing down the bubble of laughter that was threatening to escape. He nodded mutely. "You're welcome. Would you like me to tip some juice down your throat?" He looked up at me, horrified, and that bubble of laughter shot through.

That moment…Draco's perspective

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard! Her laugh built up at the base of her throat and erupted in the sweetest little tinkle…like the ringing of a bell, or something. I recall making a note to myself at that moment: 1.) commit suicide for spouting the most tasteless thought-poetry, and 2.) make Ginny Weasley laugh. My conscience was struggling with my heart, and I knew that I was fighting a losing battle against this steadily developing _emotion_ (shudder) for the little hellion.

Deciding that I had a lot to lose, but a lot more to gain, I rose out of my seat and grabbed Ginny's arm. I easily pulled her up from her chair and out of the kitchens. She wasn't resisting very much. I dragged her out to a thankfully deserted corridor before crushing my lips against hers.

I was purely and utterly shocked.

She fought slightly against me, but stilled when my arms encircled her slim waist. I could not believe the lightning jolts her lips were sending through my body. I was further astonished when her arms gently crawled up my chest to wind around my neck. I eased the kiss slightly and simply reveled in the _feelings_ (Merlin's beard, Malfoy; what a pansy you've become) coursing through my mind. Ginny, on the other hand, had other plans. Her tongue darted out to my lips, and she growled impatiently. _Just who was the man here?_

I'd show her…I swiftly slid my hands down from her waist to her butt, and then, ignoring any mewls of protest, to the back of her thighs, forcing her legs to straddle my waist. I positioned us so that she was against the wall, and readily deepened the kiss. I kissed her fiercely and relentlessly until I felt like I my lungs would burst if we didn't stop. I gently nipped at her swollen bottom lip before pulling away and chancing a look at her bright brown eyes. Whatever I had been expecting to find, it was most certainly not a look of adoration. No one had ever looked at me like that before, and I decided that I liked it. It made me feel…beautiful (_ye gods, man…_).

That moment…Ginny's perspective

I stared into Draco's eyes, the grey darkened by lust to a charcoal. I felt a vague sense of disbelief, accompanied by one of utter satisfaction and desire. I broke the heavy, charged silence.

"What…the hell…?" His expression mirrored precisely what I was feeling. My lungs raced to catch the breath I had just lost. I simultaneously took in our situation. I was wrapped (dead-locked, rather) around the very nice body of Draco Effin' Malfoy, and I was enjoying it tremendously. One of his hands was toying with a lock of my hair while the other held me securely in place.

"…what….the….hell?" I repeated.

"I've got no answer to that question.." he replied, voice quiet and husky "but do I know that I definitely wouldn't mind doing it again…and again…and again." I nodded dumbly, feeling my cheeks colour slightly. He leaned forward towards my neck and I arched slightly to better accommodate his mouth, my mind exploding as he kissed a feverish trail across my collarbone and jaw back to my mouth. I absently played with the baby-soft hair at the nape of his neck and gently bit his ear. He growled, and abruptly stepped away from the wall, gently lowering me to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to keep my mouth from forming a childish pout.

"Stopping before we go too far," he answered roughly "you'll regret it tomorrow, I promise."

I sighed "Yes, you're probably right." I reached up and smoothed some of his hair back from his eyes. He caught my hand and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing my palm before turning it over and kissing my knuckles. I ducked my face shyly, and stepped back, straightening my clothes.

"I'll see you later, I s'pose," he murmured quietly. I nodded, and took one last look at him before turning and practically floating back to my dorm.

A month later, Gryffindor Girls' Dorm…Ginny's perspective

Over the next few weeks, Draco and I met regularly. Sometimes we'd study quietly (or I'd try to study and he came up with ways of distracting me), and sometimes we'd throw caution to the wind and vent our..er…physical frustrations. He never ceased to surprise me in the hallways and between classes, materializing at the oddest of moments and stealing me away for a kiss.

I still can't label what we have between us, and I know that its lightyears away from love. I suppose it is a sort of companionable passion.

And that is why my dear brother Ron was screaming himself hoarse and creating such a fuss just now. He had heard some rumour (albeit a true one) about Draco Malfoy and I being seen sharing a booth at the Three Broomsticks, and had decided to put an end to my association with the Devil…the Enemy.

…Speaking of the devil, there was Draco's ruddy owl Chantico (Chantico…who the hell names their bird Chantico?) now, tapping impatiently at my window. I let the nuisance in, along with a rush of cold February air. I glared at Chantico, who gave me a haughty hoot before taking flight. I shook my head and turned, with happier thoughts, to the letter in my hand.

Ginny,

The bloody pink everywhere makes me think its that god-awful Valentine's Day. Come satisfy your master, wench. I'll be waiting you-know-where in five minutes. I might have something for you…maybe.

Draco

His objectifying of my existence should have brassed me off, but somehow it didn't. That was just who he was. An arrogant, pompous, bastard who was far too infatuated with himself.

I simply smiled dreamily and checked my appearance in the mirror before grabbing a jacket. I rushed down the stairs and out of the common room, too fast for my brother. I reached our meeting place in record time and was not even remotely surprised when a strong pair of arms grabbed me and kissed me. I melted against his frame and smiled contentedly against his warm lips. We'd come along way from purpleshower curtains.

finished!

A/N: I truly hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope I did D/G some justice. That whole 'action' scene makes me blush. Yeesh. Well, please read and review!


End file.
